Trick or Naughty Time
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Matt is stuck at home on Halloween handing candy out while his parents are out at a party, boring night till Mike shows up for some treats. Mike x Matt


**A/N: Eh! My pervy brain couldn't help itself and write another one with Mike x Matt! Enjoy!**

" **Trick or Naughty Time!"**

Matt sat alone at his home, his parents were out for the Halloween night at a party. He was left to hand out candy for any kids that stopped at the house tonight. The bell rang, Matt sat up from the couch with the bowl of candy. He opened his front door to see the group of kids holding their bags out for candy.

"Trick or treat!" They yelled.

"Whoa! You guys look scary!" Matt smiled handing them each candy.

"Thank you!" the kids smiled leaving. Matt smiled watching them leave he closed the door heading back to the living room. Matt sat down playing the horror movie on tv, he pulled a small candy from the bowl that sat next to him on the couch. He treated himself till the bell rang again. Matt sighed pausing the movie getting up again.

"Who wants candy?" Matt asked opening the door only to freeze. Mike stood on the other side smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked making a face.

"Trick or treating." Mike replied.

"Right." Matt replied going to close the door only to be stopped.

"Hey! _Trick_ or treat! That means something!" Mike protested pushing the door.

"Aren't you a little too old to be trick or treating!?" Matt replied pushing back.

"Oh come on man! I just want candy!" Mike replied. Matt sighed giving up, he let the door go holding the bowl out for Mike.

"Fine, whatever pick which ever one you want and go." Matt instructed, Mike grinned to see he was given a choice.

" _Any_ one?" Mike asked. Matt looked at Mike confused to be asking. Mike quickly stepped in pushing Matt back inside the house.

"Ah! H-hey!" Matt protested. Mike closed the door behind him turning the lights off indicating that house was no longer giving candy.

"What are you-?!" Matt asked only to be silence by Mike's lip. Matt stood wide eye the bowl on candy fell hitting the ground spilling the candy inside.

"Mmm…." Matt moaned feeling Mike's tongue inside his mouth.

"You taste sweet." Mike smiled pulling away looking down at Matt who stood star struck from the deep kiss. Mike chuckled softly as he wiped the corner of Matt's mouth clean off his drool with his thumb.

"Mike…?" Matt called out. Mike smiled as his hands toured down to Matt's ass squeezing it making him jump.

"Aah!" Matt yelped leaning into Mike's arms.

"Let's have some fun." Mike whispered into his ear.

* * *

Matt laid naked on his bed in his room. He clenched the sheets under him as Mike rested between his legs with his mouth on Matt's erected length.

"Nhh ahh f-fuckk…" Matt moaned enjoying the feeling of Mike's wet tongue on his cock. Mike ran his tongue alongside all the way to the tip making him jolt.

"Aahh!" Mike glanced up to see Matt was lost in pleasure. Mike smiled as he probed his finger inside of Matt.

"F-fuck!" Matt cursed to the feeling. Mike pumped his finger slowly while he continued to suck on Matt's cock that was twitching and dripping in his mouth.

"M-Mike… st-op…!" Matt warned as he reached down to push his head away. Matt grabbed some of Mike's hair.

"Mike!" Matt cried feeling his peak approach. Mike drilled his finger in deep curling it inside of him.

"Nhh ah!" Matt arched his back from the bed as Mike coughed. Mike withdrew his finger as he cupped his hand over his mouth letting Matt's seed spill into his palm. Matt laid still catching his breath with his arm over his flushed face.

"You came a lot…" Mike smiled as he grabbed a shirt wiping his hand clean. Matt sat up on his elbows watching as Mike pulled his pants down. Mike grabbed Matt by his ankles pulling him down closer to him.

"Aah!" Matt gasped getting a bit excited as Mike spread his legs.

"W-wait!" Matt panicked as Mike raised him from the mattress thrusting in. Matt gasped as he clenched his fist to be filled by him.

"Fuckk…." Mike groaned gritting his teeth.

"Ahhh h-hot…." Matt commented feeling Mike's scorching shaft fill him. Mike rested Matt's legs on his shoulder as he began to rock his hips back and forth into Matt.

"S-slow down!" Matt moaned. Mike leaned down shifting inside of Matt making both groan.

"Ahh…" Matt moaned.

"Are you joking?" Mike asked as he continued to thrust into Matt.

"Mike!" Matt moaned. Mike pulled out slowly only to slam back into him hard making shivers run down his spine. Mike reached down taking Matt's hard length in his hand and began to pump. Mike groaned as he sucked on Matt's neck.

"Mmm…." Mike groaned as he ran his tongue over the fresh mark left on his neck. He grabbed Matt's chin holding him still as he crashed his lips to his forcing his tongue in. Matt moaned his cock leaked with his second climax.

"Nhh ahh M-Mmmike…" Matt moaned through the deep wet kiss. Matt threw his arms around Mike's neck holding on to him as he tightened up.

"Aah!" Matt gave a last cry as he again came. Mike groaned enjoying the feeling of Matt tighten around him causing him to release inside. Mike stopped catching his breath. Matt's legs slide down from his shoulders. Mike pulled out laying down next to Matt he pulled Matt close to him draping his arm around him.

"Thanks for the treat." Mike grinned planting a kiss on his temple as both drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: To Nicole! I post daily. One new chapter for Desperate Househusband and Monster. I usually have them up in the mornings or evenings. On weekends I don't post, just oneshots (if I have any) :) Oh gosh thank you for the kind words! ):3 To a** **meranthus13** **oh no don't get distracted! Now I feel bad for having posted the new story. ):S**


End file.
